<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Sweet Home (Dabi x Reader) by IwillHaveOrder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489418">Home Sweet Home (Dabi x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillHaveOrder/pseuds/IwillHaveOrder'>IwillHaveOrder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillHaveOrder/pseuds/IwillHaveOrder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finally," a woman said while checking the numbers in her wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt a sharp pain at her belly. She touched that area and brought her hands up to her face to see her red blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So this is what pain feels like," She said to herself while looking up at the raining night sky. She smiled to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though she couldn't move her body at all, she couldn't help but be amused by the feeling of physical pain. She hated it, but was amused by it none the less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard some footsteps towards her. Then it stopped right next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at the figure, and the first thing to come at her mind was young Frankenstein's monster. She then gave the figure a grin.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A/N: I came up with the story on my own. Actually inspired through the concept of multiverse. The story also deals with many 18+ themes. Oh, and do share it if you like it :)<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Strange Injured Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Dabi's POV*</b>
</p>
<p>I was just walking back home just to find a woman laying on the wet floor of the alley. When I went closer to her, she was bleeding from her stomach. I looked down at her to see if she was dead or not, but when I did, the lady gave me a grin, as if I had fallen into a trap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't look like a hero, neither did she look like a villain, but my gut feeling was telling me  that this woman was a dangerous one, and trusting her might not be the best idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you... be kind... enough to... save me... sir," the woman said, with a hint of pain and amusement in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am sorry lady," I replied. "But I am not the hero that you called for, oh, are they not arriving cause your problem isn't important enough?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... called for... no hero," the woman replied. "My phone.. isn't... working... right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't you use your quirk?" I asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quir- Oh... right. If I... could've, I... would've. But... I am too... tired and in... pain... to do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn't take her to the hospital, it was too far and I had just came back fighting those hypocrites. Plus she seemed suspicious, so I decided to treat her at my home, to make sure that I would be able to restrain her if she ever tries to betray me or I could use her as a hostage to lure the heroes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I then carried her into my arms and ran towards my apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please... don't... take me... to the... hospital," the woman said. "It's... too expensive."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, lucky for you," I replied with a smirk. "I know how to treat wounds, and I know it really well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I then opened the door to my apartment, laid the woman down on my bed, then headed towards the bathroom to grab the first aid box. After grabbing it, I headed towards my room to treat the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I entered the room, I found the woman already undressed to get her wounds treated. I just sighed. Then I approached her and noticed that she was was covered in gunshot and stitch marks. That was already a red sign that this woman was a dangerous one, or usually and unwillingly gets herself in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened the box and then I realized that I ran out of stitches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It looks like we'll have to hurry to the hospital after all," I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... don't think... that we'll... reach the hospital... on time," she replied. "I... should really... leave... otherwise... you would be... a suspect of... murder."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> I then sighed. This lady didn't actually know who I really was. I felt really guilty of getting her hopes up when an idea hit me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can burn the wounds to prevent the infections and kind of heal it," I said to the woman. "But it is going to be really painful."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at me with her tired eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You... can do... it," she answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was shocked when she answered without hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And... even if... I pass... out... keep on... going," she said. "I... don't care... how painful... it would... be. There is... something that I... still need to... do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The passion in her eyes amused me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This woman was strange, but she was an amusing one as well. There was no way that I would pass up the opportunity to see what happens if I did save her. So, I activated my quirk and then burned her wound. She tried to hide her pain by biting her lips and closing her eyes shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll injure your lips as well," I said to her. "Otherwise I'll have to kiss your lips into healing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed a little at my silly joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... wouldn't mind... that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She caught me off guard when she said that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Could you... please continue... burning it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I continued burning her wound. I could see that she was in unbearable pain, but she didn't beg me to stop. I could see that she was about to pass out cause either cause of the pain or the smoke, or even both. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wound was closed and I stopped burning it. I then looked at her and then realized that she was about to pass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank... you for... saving me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lied down on my bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you need a change of clothes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That... would be... nice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened my cupboard and gave her one of my clean shirts and pants. I then left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can use the bed, you don't look like you're in the condition to move around and sleep in the couch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I before closing the door, she asked me a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's... your name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I go with Dabi for now," I replied. "And what about you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stayed silent for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Its... Y/n. Y/n L/n."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a nice name," I said. "Anyway, you should go to sleep now. I bet that you're too tired and in pain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed the door and lied down on my couch and fell tried to fall asleep. But the only thing that came into my mind was that Y/n. Her name sounded familiar. She seemed like a strong woman, bearing all that pain of burning. I thought that her quirk allowed her to bear pain. But something didn't feel right. She didn't seem like a dangerous woman, but my gut feeling was telling me otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The strange woman takes her leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Dabi's POV* </b>
</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of me for so long," Y/n said while bowing. "I promise that I'll pay you back soon."</p><p>"You don't need to," I replied while looking away from her. "Just don't tell anyone about this place and forget that you even met me."</p><p>"I can try doing that," Y/n replied with a smile.</p><p>"And also," I  said. "Don't get yourself involved with me and my work. The outcome won't be pretty."</p><p>"I am the type of person who minds her own business," Y/n replied. "The only reason why I wanted to be saved was because there was still something that I needed to do. I don't want to get involved with any business of villains and heroes either, cause it'll only cause me problems. My goal has nothing to do with outsiders."</p><p>"You don't trust the heroes," I replied mockingly. "They could help you out with whatever you need to do."</p><p>"Dabi," Y/n said while looking directly at my eyes. "What would you do when you realize that your whole life has been a big lie and you were only used by the adults raising you for their selfish hunger for power?"</p><p>I was shocked at her question. Was she locked up in a lab and was isolated from the whole world or something? Was she experimented on like that girl Eri?</p><p>"Well," Y/n said. "You don't have to answer that question. I am getting late anyways and my partner would be very angry."</p><p>"Your partner?" I asked. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"</p><p>"He is not," Y/n replied while giggling. "He's more like a colleague&gt;"</p><p>Y/n then approached me and gave me a hug.</p><p>I was shocked at what she did. It had been a long time since someone hugged me tightly like this.</p><p>"Just so you know," Y/n said while hugging me tight. "I am truly grateful that you saved my life even though you were a villain. We won't see each other anymore; which makes me sad to be honest. And I am still sad that I won't be able to pay you back."</p><p>She broke away from the hug. I was still dumbfounded.</p><p>"You're a good man Dabi," Y/n said while exiting the door. "Though you're a villain, I understand where you're coming from, so I hope that you change the society to the better."</p><p>I watched her leave my apartment. I wanted to stop her from leaving, cause she was still suspicious. But I couldn't. I was still frozen from that hug she she gave me.</p><p>It felt so nice when her head was buried in my chest. It felt so warm.</p><p>After I was back to my senses, I went back to my room and lied down on my bed. The pillow and the sheets still smelled like her.</p><p>Did I wanted her to stay cause I didn't trust her or was it cause I genuinely didn't want her to go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A plan goes horribly wrong, and the LOV had to make an escape.<br/>But if they knew where they were going to be stuck in another commotion, getting captured by the heroes seemed like a better idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Person POV doesn't really suit my writing, so I decided that Third Person POV was the best for me. I hope you like it :).<br/>Also, I will trying writing in Second person POV in my other fan fiction, so do watch out for that one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Third Person POV*</p><p>The heroes had found all the bases that the LOV used. They were about to get caught by them. The LOV was panicking. They were trapped. They had nowhere to go. Kurogiri decided that they needed to escape as soon as possible. He decided that anywhere away from the heroes would be better. So, he wraped them somewhere random where he was sure wasn’t occupied by anyone.</p><p>They ended up in a pretty big but dark space.</p><p>“Where are we?” Shigaraki asked.</p><p>“Tomura, we needed to get away from them. So I wraped us here because I am sure that nobody is here. I think that staying here for a while until the heroes give up is the best course of actions that we can take for now.”</p><p>Then pink smoke filled the room.</p><p>“What is going on?!” Spinner shouted.</p><p>“What kind of trick is this?” Mr. Compress exclaimed.</p><p>“It is kind...of...cute though...” Toga answered while slowly passing out.</p><p>What the fuck is happening, Dabi thought.</p><p>One by one, every single member there, including Kurogiri, passed out. </p><p>The last thing Dabi saw before passing out was the figure of a familiar person.</p><p>The heroes had caught them, is what he thought before all of his senses went away.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dabi slowly opened his eyes. His and the other members’ wrists were tied up with a strange metal chain. He tried to use his quirk, but failed. The other members were already awake.</p><p>The kidnappers became kidnapped.</p><p>“Who was in-charge of the security?” a person with robotic voice asked.</p><p>“It was you,” another person with robotic with a little higher pitch voice answered.</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>Listening to their voice, the members realized that they were probably talking with masks that made their voice robotic, or they were actual robots talking.</p><p>“And why is he like that?” The first person asked.</p><p>“He forgot to wear a mask while he was approaching them,” another person, with a deeper robotic voice answered. “What an idiot.”</p><p>“You are in no position to talk,” the second person replied.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Now now,” the first person said. “Don’t fight now. Our guests seem to have woken up.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for President to some back before we deal with them?” The second voice asked.</p><p>“Listen, she has gone off to Tartarus to kill Overhaul and All for one,” the first person answered. “She would probably be tried when she comes back.”</p><p>The LOV listened to the conversation with shock. The leader of whatever group, organization and or cult that they had run into was a crazy bitch who went off to kill All for one. Overhaul was armless, so he could do nothing to defend himself. But All for one was an entity of his own. Though he was kind of sickly at the moment, but no one except for All Might had managed to defeat him, and even he had to retire entirely after fighting him. The security in Tartarus was no joke either.</p><p>The confidence of the people also shocked them. How can an unknown organization, kill All for one, who even All Might himself had to retire after defeating.</p><p>“You couldn’t even take care of the security well,” the third person replied. “How can we trust you with dealing with them?”</p><p>Dabi kind of snickered at what the kid said.</p><p>“So would the two of you talk to them?” the first guy asked.</p><p>“Yes,” The third guy replied without even thinking.</p><p>“You really are an idiot,” the second guy replied.</p><p>“Well,” the first guy said. “I’m gonna leave them to you. Prez also seems to have a soft spot for you guys, so I guess even if you screw up, she won’t be mad. And the worst thing that could do is make them angry. I would still be behind the door so that I would be here if something goes wrong.”</p><p>The door opened and two people with masks that covered their whole head entered. The LOV speculated that the two of them could be teenagers.</p><p>The room was filled with awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say to the other party.</p><p>“I knew you couldn’t handle it,” the guy on the other side of the room said.</p><p>“Shut up old man,” the kid that seemed a bit more smarter replied.</p><p>“I AM JUST 31 YEARS OLD!” the guy replied. </p><p>The other kid hugged his stomach and burst out laughing.</p><p>“This is why I like you Izuchan!”</p><p>He then started laughing even harder.</p><p>The first kid tried to hold his laughter but couldn’t.</p><p>“Stop it man!” he said while snorting. “We are in a serious situation right now.”</p><p>The two of them started to laugh even harder.</p><p>The LOV, except for Toga and Twice, were quiet annoyed by the two of them. They were here, in a place they don’t know, tied up and not able to use their quirks and here these two kids were, in front of them, laughing among themselves.</p><p>Let me be free once, Shigaraki thought. I am going to decay each and everyone in this organization.</p><p>After the two of them collected themselves, the first kid came forward and approached Shigaraki.</p><p>“We were actually planning to meet up with you next week after assacinating Overhaul and All for one,” he said. “But oh well, you guys came to us so I guess it is a win.”</p><p>“What do you want from us?” Shigaraki asked.</p><p>“Actually our president wanted to meet with you guys,” he answered “We don’t know why. But before you talk t her, let’s develop trust among ourselves.”</p><p>He then offered Shigaraki his hand.</p><p>“And don’t worry, your quirk won’t work as the chain that you are tied up with cancels it.”</p><p>Shigaraki didn’t want to work with them, but to get them out of the situation, he knew that he had to negotiate with them. So he shook his hands with the kid.</p><p>“Oh,” the second kid barged in. “Here’s a gift for you! It was actually for vice prez but when I saw you, I figured that you needed it more.”</p><p>He then handed Shigaraki a new box of moisturizer and chapstick.</p><p>Shigaraki just look at him, dumbfounded.</p><p>The other members started laughing.</p><p>The guy on the other side of the door entered the room. He was wearing the same kind of mask as the two kids.</p><p>“To be honest I didn’t think that this would go well,” the man said. </p><p>“We are not your allies,” Shigaraki said. “Allies don’t tie each other up.”</p><p>“That’s true,” the man replied. “But we won’t untie you until president comes back.”</p><p>“Fine,” Mr. Compress said. “But before your leader comes back, I think we need to get to know each other.”</p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p>“And I think we should start with, you know, being familiar with how we look.”</p><p>“You have a point,” the first kid replied. “But it is rich coming from Mr. Compress.”</p><p>“I shall take my masks off,” Mr. Compress replied. “And you guys shall take off yours.”</p><p>The three of them looked at each other.</p><p>“I think it’s a fair deal,” the guy said. “Though I really think that they won’t comprehend what they would be seeing.”</p><p>They looked at Mr. Compress. He then took his masks off.</p><p>“We don’t have to see what you look like,” the second kid said. “We already know what you look like.”</p><p>The kid then took his mask off.</p><p>The LOV were shocked to see Katsuki Bakugo in front of them.</p><p>“I told you that they won’t be able to comprehend what we look like,” the guy said after taking off his mask. None of them could recognize him, thankfully.</p><p>“The situation is just getting interesting,” the first kid replied.</p><p>He took off his mask as well.</p><p>“Because I like seeing their their reactions.”</p><p>They looked at the kid. They became more shocked, which they shouldn’t have been to be honest.</p><p>The kid in front of them, was another kid from Class 1 A.</p><p>He was Izuku Midoriya, the kid who ruined all of their plans.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>